Famikamen rider resurgence
by alexrusso89
Summary: A tribute to jewwario and his fami kamen rider With the warion gone evil reamerges but theres a new warion but can they harnese the power of fami kamen rider ?
1. Chapter 1

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

The battle raged on half the building had been destroyed people were running in every direction evil laughter could be heard

" thats it tike to die rider !"

Fami kamen rider crouched behind some chairs as doctor holocaust fired his lightning gauntlets at him , Marz gurl cocked her gun and aimed it at holocaust ready to fire , suddenly the notstalgia critic collided with Marz gurl sending them both crashing into some chairs amd rubble , Marz gurl had dropped her gun during the collision , this distraction allowed doctor holocaust to summon his atomic dismemberment aray gun

" this has to end now " fami charged holocaust punching at superspeed , Marz gurl watched as Fami kept punching.

Suddenly Fami kamen rider was sent flying backwards , Marz gurl dove for her gun only for holocaust to throw critic into her again sending both of them out of the room, Fami was still on the ground , doctor holocaust took this time to kick Marz gurl into a closet and lock the door sealing her inside

" sorry but the rider dies today"

Marz gurl banged on the door as doctor holocaust headed back into the other room , Fami was gingerly getting up as doctor holocaust kicked him in his stomach throwing him into some more chairs and rubble.

" time to die rider "

Doctor holocaust laughed evilly as he aimed his atomic dismemberment ray at Fami kamen rider and fired , Fami blocked the beam with his blade , doctor holocaust laughed evilly turning up the power

" cant hold up much longer at this rate "

Marz gurl havin finally broken out of the supply closet had entered the room

" cross the streams " Marz gurl hit a button on her gun

" the real ghostbusters " the gun said , marz gurl aimed her gun at doctor holocaust's and fired crossing the streams

" this is not good" doctor holocaust said as the streams collided causing another massive explosion sending Marz gurl flying backwards .

Smoke and rubble was everywhere as Marz gurl slowly got up suddenly Something landed next to her it was the fami kamen rider's henshin device

" justin?"

Marz gurl looked around as the smoke cleared neither doctor holocaust or Fami kamen rider could be seen .


	2. Chapter 2

Famikamen rider resurgence

The next W.A.R.I.O.N.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

The battle raged on half the building had been destroyed people were running in every direction evil laughter could be heard

" thats it tike to die rider !"

Fami kamen rider crouched behind some chairs as doctor holocaust fired his lightning gauntlets at him , Marz gurl cocked her gun and aimed it at holocaust ready to fire , suddenly the notstalgia critic collided with Marz gurl sending them both crashing into some chairs and rubble , Marz gurl had dropped her gun during the collision , this distraction allowed doctor holocaust to summon his atomic dismemberment aray gun

" this has to end now " fami charged holocaust punching at superspeed , Marz gurl watched as Fami kept punching.

Suddenly Fami kamen rider was sent flying backwards , Marz gurl dove for her gun only for holocaust to throw critic into her again sending both of them out of the room, Fami was still on the ground , doctor holocaust took this time to kick Marz gurl into a closet and lock the door sealing her inside

" sorry but the rider dies today"

Marz gurl banged on the door as doctor holocaust headed back into the other room , Fami was gingerly getting up as doctor holocaust kicked him in his stomach throwing him into some more chairs and rubble.

" time to die rider "

Doctor holocaust laughed evilly as he aimed his atomic dismemberment ray at Fami kamen rider and fired , Fami blocked the beam with his blade , doctor holocaust laughed evilly turning up the power

" cant...hold...up...much...longer...at...this...rate " Fami said as he struggled against the beam.

Marz gurl havin finally broken out of the supply closet had entered the room

" cross the streams " Marz gurl as she hit a button on her gun

" the real ghostbusters " the gun said , marz gurl aimed her gun at doctor holocaust's and fired crossing the streams

" this is not good" doctor holocaust said as the streams collided causing another massive explosion sending Marz gurl flying backwards .

Smoke and rubble was everywhere as Marz gurl slowly got up suddenly Something landed next to her it was the fami kamen rider's henshin device

" justin?" Marz gurl looked around as the smoke cleared neither doctor holocaust or Fami kamen rider could be seen .

-6 Months later-

Jessi awoke her wrist and ankles bound to a rack unable to move. She instantly realized after glancing around that she knew that she was no where she wished to be. "Oh look shes awake a voice said making her look over and see the green skinned woman known as Syrikx . Confirming her analysis.

"Now Syrikx that's no way to talk to a guest," Sabrina said walking out of the shadows

"Yes she may not want to hear our offer, " Rita said she too walking out of the dark with a sinister yet sweet smile. "Hello Jessi my name is Rita and you already know Syrikx and Sabrina"

"I'm quite aware of the fIrst villain the power rangers fought " Jessi said flunting her Ranger history knowledge.

"My you are a blunt one," Rita said with her sinister sweetness, "Very well I'll get to the point join us be my third general," she said circuling the structure Jessi was bound to.

"What!?," Jessi said shocked.

"Ive been told about the battle yesterday. You were very impressive and in doing so you impressed me," Rita said continuing to circle Jessi "You're a lot like me and I power, promise, and skill. A want to be a ranger only to be told you're not good enough by David. I can give you, that power make you a rider my rider. Join us and together we'll destory them."

Jessi thought of her situation. Going through all her options she came to the one best suited to save her life. "Alright I'll join you lets end those power pukes," she said.

\- Toronto -

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Doctor holocaust came clutching his ribs stumbling onto the roof of abandoned warehouse east of Toronto Canada " _Sir your power gauntlets are damaged they need urgent repairs "_

, the doctor sighed " I know V.i.k.t.o.r. " the doctor clutched his ribs " _You've also cracked three ribs_ " , doctor holocaust winced dropping to his knees " Yea i got that ".

" freeze " , doctor holocaust not looking up knew the voice all to well the voice belonged to the toronto police department task force leader Officer Lang " you think i couldn't follow you all the way out here your first mistake was trying to steal the wilson diamond your second mistake was to fight when i showed up with half the toronto police department and running out here looks like your third mistake" Officer Lang said smugly , doctor holocaust laughed.

" Im not running " Doctor Holocaust said, officer lang looked confused " Now V.i.k.t. " , Officer Lang shuddered before being forced to her knees " What going on?" She asked. Doctor Holocaust laughs manically " My orbital gravity beam and your caught in it at 20 times earth's gravity " , officer lang looked at doctor holocaust " 20 times thats excessive isn't it?" She asked " No my dear its not " , officer lang growled .

" You always lock me in some trap and leave me any proper Villain would have killed me by now but not you ...you never try" Officer Lang spat, Doctor Holocaust sighed " You don't get it " He said, Officer Lang now on her hands and knees " no i don't why?...why don't you ever want to kill me?" , the Doctor looked " Because i don't want to kill you ... Don't you get it I'm not doing to kill everyone I'm doing to save everyone I'm going to force my better world on you civilians rather you want it or not ill take the whole human race on my shoulders and ill make the hard choices for you all" , Doctor Holocaust took his glasses off and turned away from Officer Lang " Brian you hold the entire responsibility for the human race on your shoulders" , Doctor Holocaust put his glasses back on " watch me!" He then limped towards the stairs and left Officer Lang on the roof alone.

-Angel grove-

[W.A.R.I.O.N.!]

The beat melody of W.A.R.I.O.N. starts as the hologram background appears as the logo. But, there were yellow hats and game consoles coming out of the hologram, spreading everywhere on air and land. So then, the yellow circle enlarges to engulf the large area…

"The Game of Area's working…" Marz gurl said to herself while looking at it. Not to mention… the wind is blowing through Jessi… she was smiling! This was her gaming determination!

"Henshin!" She then grabs the Gashat with her left hand now as she raised it up and inserts into her Gamer Driver.

[GASHAT!]

So then, the melody of the Driver starts to make a beat as it starts.

[LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUCCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!]

The halo rings appears around him as there were ten selection of Riders. But, Jessi Roundhouse kicks and selects FamiKamen Rider as he transform into it. Engulfed by the red light. As it died down, She wore a white cast of armor and her chest is a gamepad. Her helmet resembles a eye like Mighty from the game as well. She has the yellow spiked left curved hair To her? It was silent… " Time to die " Jessi says to Rita and her crew .

" Why you little..." Syrikx says Then charges its left fist to spin around.

"Hmm? WHOA!" Jessi jumped on it's fist then landed on the ground. Syrikx then does the side attack but she dodges and backflips to it's head. Just as the Syrikx makes its attack. She jumps to dodge as it inflicts damage on itself.

"Amazing…" A voice watching says…

Jessi starts to frontflip to land. She then turns around to see as she dodged the attack again and rolled through Syrikx and jump dodges again from its attack.

"W-Whoa! Easy there, rock buddy!" Jessi said with her excitement as she gets back up her feet and turned around to look at it. "Heheh…"

She then starts to lift her both hands up like a surgeon as the purple ring appears around her as there is one only weapon available right now. A bugvisor She then takes it as it materializes. It has a A and B button on the side and the trigger on the handle as well.

[GASHACON FAMI SWORD!]

It was a Red device resembling a game boy advanced with a sword attached to it as she held it. How colorful.

"Time to clear this game with no continues!" Jessi taunted Syrikx as it was enraged. She starts to run fast as she could from Sykrix as it was crashing through some floating blocks. "There"…Jessi had to dodge an attack from Sabrina who joined the fight.

However, Jessi quickly thinks from the game, Mighty Action X. Where Mighty gets the red power up and dashes down its enemies. Back to reality where she is jumping on the upper floor as she jumped on the blocks, the second, and slashes the third block with his Gashacon Fami Sword. Revealing to be a yellow power up. The [Speed-up] Power up as she takes it.

"Alright! Item get! Speed… up!" Jessi exclaimed with hype as she starts zipping through Syrikx and Sabrina multiple times to hit it with crazy speed as he was ricocheting on the floating blocks.

[HIT! x11]

Both Sabrina and Syrikx were knocked down by Jessi as it slowly got up as she lands to see the enraged and going for the attack. She held her Gashacon Fami Sword as she deflects the first and second attacks. And deflects the third attack with a cartwheel move. She then jumps high as she prepares to finish it off… Action Platforming style. She begins to charge a front flip and dives down and stomps on Syrikx then to Sabrina

[HIT!]

She does it again…

[GREAT!]

"You're finished!" Jessi yelled as he did his final stomp jump.

[PERFECT!]

Jessi then lands on the ground, finishing off with a pose while kneeling as bothSyrikx and Sabrina explodes. "The game is not over yet!" Dan said as he approached Jessi.

"What?" Jessi said a she looked at Rita approaching now in a green skin tight armour holding a golden staff with a green coin in it .

"Ahahaha! Welcome to my level now! This girl shall be consumed by the Glitch!" Rita laughed as the grunts did the same thing while dancing like a 40s cartoon character.

"I see… so it's a boss fight…" Jessi said to herself then came to this. "You know. When you come across a gamer like me…"

"Just do something!" Dan said. Jessi pressed the button from the left side, the Kimewaza Slot Holder as it creates a hologram ring to chose a stage

"I know it maybe a difficult. But, I know I can clear this level with ease from hard mode NPCs like you. But watch me. I'm the greatest rider in all of riders!" Star said with confidence as Dan smirked , this Jessi is the next W.A.R.I.O.N. all along… the rider prodigy.

"N-No way?" Dan said to her until…

"Second Henshin!" Jessi announced as she flipped the pink lever to her right as the sound plays, revealing to be the logo of the Gamer Driver and the center of the FamiKamen rider's's Gashat.

[GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!]

The yellowhologram of the FamiKamen rider LV. 2. Form appeared in front of her as dashed into it as she jumps high as the theme plays.

[FAMI JUMP! FAMI KICK! FAMI...FAMI...FAMIKAMEN RIDER!]

So then, as jumped up, she starts to disassemble and reveal his LV. 2 form. A normal body with a red body suit this time but kept her belt and has a gold boots and green ring on her wrist and has black color on her arm. However, she was kneeling as she does the pose by standing up, puts her left arm to her hips and her right fist to the air as the 'LEVEL UP!' HUD appears as it makes 32-bit noises. Dan was surprised of the LV. 2 form. ( Genm but in famikamen rider colours )

"Heheh… Let's do this." Jessi said as he grabbed the Gashacon Fami sowrdonce more.

[GASHACON FAMI SWORD!]

"Let's go!" She then starts to charge towards them to make her attack. She charges her left foot to increase her dash speed and slashes the grunts with his Gashacon Fami Sword one by one.

[HIT! HIT! HIT!]

As she hit the third grunt as it rolled on the ground. It transitions to a city plaza where Jessi starts fighting. However, one Grunt covered it's head with a pot but she beats it in one hit on it's head anyways. She continues to mow down the grunts with her hammer as she backflips to dodge the attack and hits the another one. She continues fighting them with every.

[HIT!]

SFX keeps appearing everything she knocks them down. She then proceeds to launches two grunts in the air.

"Batter up!" Jessi said as she swung it.

[HIT! HIT!]

While she continues to mow down all of the grunts dancing around like a bunch of hooligans. She stumbles a lonely grunt.

"Cover your head." Jessi said to it as it responded by putting the pot over it's head. "Good answer!"

[HIT!]

The grunt was knocked down. So, she pressed the B button as the Gashacon Fami sword charging it

[SHA-KIN!]

"Sha-Kiiiiiiiiin.~" Jessi said as she prepares her Gashacon Fami Sword as she runs slashed the grunt with a leap attack. She proceed to attack more grunts till they are wiped out. "Take this!" She precced to wipe out all of the Grunts in her way as the boss, Rita appears.

"Amazing… Now… You'll face against me!" Rita said as it jumps down and lands laughing.

"Okay, you ugly, I'll take you on." Jessi said with a taunts as Rita charged. She dodges with a frontflip. It charges again but dodges with a backflip.

Jessi goes for the attack but Rita blocks it and starts to electrocutes her as he took damage and stepped back from it's another attack. But, she got tricked for its Area of Effect attack on the floor as she took a bit damage. However, she lands a counter hit on Rita and continues attacking as she got up on the block and jumps off to land a hit. She kept slashing more and more. She decided to tap on the B button two times to create a two combo slash. And a another two combo slashed. Rita tried to jump back but is being multiply thrusted by Jessi yelling a warcry and goes for a final slash.

[GREAT!]

As she puts his Gashacon Fami Sword away. She decides to do something stylish just for once.

"Let's finish this now, okay?" Jessi said as she took her Gashat off of it.

[GACCHON...]

She then blows the Gashat and puts it in the Kimewaza Slot Holder.

[GASHAT!]

She then presses the button.

[KIMEWAZA!]

"Well, It's been fun, pal. Besides. I have enough fun for today." She then kneels herright leg as it starts to charge up to the max. Rita slowly got up and fears.

"N-No! P-Please!" Rita pleaded.

She then presses the button again as the gamer drive spoke.

[FAMI… CRITICAL STRIKE!]

"ORAAAAAAA!" Jessi starts to yell as she jumps up with a rider kick. But that's not all. She did it again, in mid air. She kicked again, again, again, again, and again. Then, she went for the last one with a super kick. "And a sweet chin music… to you!"

[PERFECT!]

[KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!]

"AAWWWAAAAGGGGHHHH-" Goldar yells blocking te attack on Rita as he exploded… ceased to exist.

" Goldar no!" Rita says seeting before laving

Just as it was gone… Jessi slapped her left leg, stood up with a spin and throws her right arm into the air.

"ALRIGHT!" Jessi cheered in victory as the melody plays as the Game Area of Effect disappears along with the blocks.

[GAME CLEAR!]

" So she is the w.a.r.i.o.n. interesting " Dan says walking away carrying a silver briefcase .


End file.
